


Lived, Loved, Learned, and Lost

by Madzie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Series of Oneshots, centered around belvafore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of unconnected Belvafore one shots<3 Requests are welcomed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Walls

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I'm moving this from my FF.net account XD SO this is before the wedding episode actually came out...SO I suppose it's now considered AU?  
> LOL I hope you enjoy anyhow XD

***

 

The seething heat of the midday sun radiates across the vividly green garden. Light scatters across the landscape, dancing over flower beds, and the few meandering guests of the wedding reception.

While directing for the musicians to speed up the tempo, The golden blonde proudly admires the quaint wedding she had scrambled together in little over a week. From the sound of melodic tons that paints the air, to the immaculately arranged bouquets embellishing the individual tables…Yes, she had done a fine job indeed. Even though, if she had gotten her way, the wedding as a whole would be taking place on a cliff, over looking the sunset, and would have ten times the amount of attendees…Though, Caroline appreciates the simplicity of Alarick's and Joe's preference of a low key sort of celebration, deciding that The casual scenery has a charming quality intertwined with it's intimate setting

As Caroline's gaze sweeps across the familiar faces, she catches on the sight of the newly weds as they share yet another dance. Rick's hand is placed tenderly on Joe's ever expanding stomach, their eyes locked on one another, as if speaking an entire conversation without a single word being uttered.

As she watches the pair, a pang strikes her unbeating chest.

It is not as if as a human the fair haired beauty had craved becoming a mother one day, unsurprising when considering the lonesome childhood she had experienced. Motherhood had always been a mere step towards the perfect life she had envisioned for herself, along with the matching husband and flawless home. Post her transformation, the inability of baring children hadn't resinated as much of a loss to Caroline, however, as she watches the loving pair, orphaned and feeling entirely and utterly alone, in a world she will forever rome, the young vampire grasps for the thought of having a child of her own. One that she could shower with love, and who would love her back unconditionally…A love that Caroline fears she will never experience again.  
Before the beauty's thoughts become to lost in the life she will never have, she hears a familiar voice calling for her, with the perpetual arrogance hugging the accented words.

"Enzo," she greets with a sort of hesitant affection presiding in her small grin. Despite the ambiguous nature of the man's rash actions, the fact yet remains that he had been there for Caroline, acting as her friend and confidant, when she needed him the most. He had shown her a loyalty that few have ever before.

"Well you did it gorgeous," he declares with a smirk. "The wedding is a smashing success.”

The blonde shrugs. "IF they had given me another day, I probably would have been able to get a better set of china, instead of the tacky ones I was forced to order.”

Enzo chuckles, a dulcet sound pouring from his lips.

"Well how about you take a chance to enjoy your work?" He queries with a hopeful expression residing in his features, as he offers his open palm towards her.

Caroline stares towards his offering hand for a moment, her teeth pressing on her bottom lip, unsure whether to except the dance or not.

"Come on beautiful," Enzo encourages with a slight quirk of the brow. 

Reluctantly, she excepts.

As they stand on the outdoors ground, the dark haired man places a hand on the curve of her hip, as she places one on his broad shoulder, while the other pair stands highly to their side.

As they begin to move, Caroline's thoughts can not help but linger to a pair of emerald eyes. In the way that their body's had simply fit when together. No awkwardness in the slightest. His hand had effortlessly embraced her, and she had easily rested her hand on his shoulder, a shoulder not to large or slender. Their eyes meeting with a glowing admiration at first, but slowly becoming intensified as the years moved on, and their feelings grew.

She thinks of how despite his every declaration of despising the very idea of dancing, he had always excepted her offers, and had inquired her on a number of occasions. She reminisces that teasing smirk he would always grant her, the very one that cause a chill to slide down her spine, whenever she points out that regardless of his hatred, he is quite talented on his feet.

Before the blonde's thoughts can stray to far into the subject of him, and his laughter,,she gives a rough shake of her head, a practice she had mastered post her switch being flipped back on, due to Caroline's awareness that if she allows herself to think of him in even the slightest, it would all surge forward…All the pain, and guilt, and grief, and lust…She would drowned in all that he makes her feel.

"So…" She starts with a slight questioning underlining her tone. "Is this like the first wedding you've ever been to?”

"You were thinking of Stefan, weren't you." Enzo inquiries himself, completely tossing aside her pathetic attempt at small talk.

"Excuse me?”

"Stefan, that was who were thinking of, no?”

"How did you…”

"Because the bloke is the only one who can make you lose your focus so easily." He answers without doubt.

"That's not true," she asserts with a slight pout taking shape of her plump lips.

"Lying doesn't become you beautiful," Enzo remarks as he pulls her away to give her a small twirl, with a simple flick of his wrist.

"So what if I was thinking of him," Caroline murmurs as she finds her place once more, unaware to the fact that she had just admitted to Enzo's accuracy in his accusation.

"Then, I think I speak for everyone in this god forsaken town, to tell you to just speak with the bloke already.”

"Enzo," a sadness paints across her delicate features, as if the mere thought of the emerald eyed man causes an endless grief to strike her very being. ”I can't…"

“Bollix!"

"I can't!" Caroline persists, paying no attention towards the man's vulgar exclamation. "Because if I even think of him, I remember everything we did…The things I made him do."

"Love, sorry to burst your bubble, but you hadn't forced his hand in anything. A humanity-less vampire is the same exact person, just a bit more fun.”

"That's not true." She argues, sickened by the chestnut eyed man's amused grin. "You weren't there. I was selfish…I forced him to turn it off. I took captive of his niece, one that he expected me to keep secret mind you. And I was going to order someone to kill her, unless he turned his humanity off to. And why?” Enzo parts his lips so to insert a witty comment, though the blonde doesn't give him an opportunity, rather, she continues her self deprecating ramblings. ”because I knew that he was the only person who could force me to bring my emotions back…I turned him into the very thing he despises most, all because I couldn't be strong enough to face up to the pain of losing my mother." Caroline let's out a breath, the burning droplets beginning to prick in the back of her eyes of sapphire. "I have no idea how he could ever even stand looking at me again, let alone sparing me a single conversation.”

As he watches her using the back of her hand to wipe away the droplets threatening to fall, Enzo leans forward, close enough so that his breath tickles her soft skin while speaking. ”Why don't you ask him how he can stand it, because you are the very thing his gaze has been locked upon all day."

Shocked by his words, Caroline shifts her glance involuntarily, so that she is looking behind herself—At the sight of him, looking impossibly handsome, her heart feels as if it had leaped right from her chest. Chasing for the peaces that had inconspicuously been given to him.

 

***

 

His gaze wanders the entirety of the small wedding, over satin table cloths, and treys of various pastries. He forces himself to socialize with the other guests, no matter the difficulty, and also gives his congratulations to the newly weds. Always keeping himself distracted, pretending as if he can not sense her very presence, can not catch the subtle sent of jasmine that she so often wears, nor can he notice the small embellishments in the decorations that can only be described as Caroline…And for a moment, it works. Though eventually, he can act no more, and he concedes into his desire, and allows his eyes to lock on her. He allows himself to appreciate how the sunlight glides over her figure romantically, and his particular partiality towards the blue gown she dawns.  
He comes to the realization that she must be the very embodiment of what an angel must appear as, beautiful, and kind, something that a dark, and sadistic demon such as himself should never even attempt to be near. The beauty deserves an eternity of joy, and ease, a life that for a brief moment he believed he could offer her. However, now he is well aware to the disgust and pain that must arise each and every time she tosses him a glance.

The truth feels as if a shard of ice piercing through his chest, leaving nothing more than a numbness in it's wake.

As he gazes at the alluring beauty, he watches as another asks her for a dance, and how she had excepted.

Ordinarily, Stefan expects for a taste of disgust to invade his mouth once spotting her anywhere near Enzo, though at the moment, he finds himself wondering if she deserves a man more like him. The man is a monster at times, but he had always put Caroline first. He had been there for her when Stefan had ran off. Enzo had never forced her to break her walls of control and compassion…The way he had. Caroline deserves someone to treat her as the treasure she so obviously is.

Prior to the guilt consuming him any deeper, Stefan catches the sound of a friendly voice speaking to him.

"Stefan Salvatore, to the brooding vampire.”

Stefan strays his glance to a pair of bright and vibrant orbs of jade.

"Bonnie Bennett." He forces himself to give the girl a small grin, anything that would obscure his inner term oil. "The far to observant witch.”

She gives a small laugh towards his teasing.

"I'm surprised that Damon let you out of his site long enough to actually speak with me." Stefan taunts post taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Not funny," the beautiful witch shoots back.

"Not really a joke,” the brunette continues. "I mean the way his eyes popped out of there sockets when he saw you wearing that dress-“

"Kay, new subject." Bonnie interrupts with a begrudging chuckle.

"Fine," Stefan sighs mockingly. "But seriously, how are you? I never got a chance to really talk to you." Stefan questions ernestly, as he turns so to give his full attention to his estranged friend.

"I'm good," she smiles warmly towards the younger Salvatore. "Your brother has been asking for the both of you…every day” A lopsided grin carves into the vampire's features, attempting to imagine his older brother fussing over the witch. ”And besides," Bonnie continues. "I have Caroline.”

In a subconscious manner, the dark haired beauty looks over to her closest friend as the blonde dances with yet another British man completely enthralled by her. "She really is the best friend a person can ask for.”

"Yeah, she is." Stefan agrees longingly, watching as the older vampire twirled the angelic blonde, emphasizing her easy grace.

"So explain to me why you two still haven't talked?" Bonnie inquires exasperatedly.

"She's talked about me?" Stefan questions with a craned brow, a hopeful glint in his oceans of emerald.

"Well between the PTSD treatment, which by the way, I'm not even sure she is qualified in performing, and the interrogation about basically everything I did in 1994 with Damon…I was able to squeeze out a few details. But honestly most of my realizing your current angst was from was Damon, Elena, and the fact that she never spoke your name.”

Stefan releases a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, is eyes casting downwards, as if a dog whom's bone had been snatched from his grasp, his hope had been crushed as quickly as it rose.

"Bonnie, trust me, it's better this way.”

"Really?" She kinks a brow, "Because the both of you seem miserable.”

"I can't talk to her." Stefan reiterates his stance. "I can't face her after what I made her do.”

"And what exactly was that?" Bonnie continues to inquire, curious to the excessive distance between what had once been the closest of friends.

Stefan's glance returns to his shoes, ashamed in speaking the extent of what he inflicted upon Caroline.

"I made her join me, I made her kill all those people, because I let revenge and lust control me.”

"Stefan, no you didn't." Bonnie scolds, as if an infuriated mother. "You seem to forget that I've been around humanity-less vampires, and you guys are able to consent to whatever you want, the only difference is that you guys don't care about the consequences. If Care wanted to stop, she could have, it's not like you could have compelled her." Bonnie reminds him.

Stefan doesn't respond, unsure how to, but also being completely convinced in his cruelty for doing such a thing to someone as caring and loving as Caroline Forbes.

"Stefan, take it from a girl who's died and came back about a hundred times over." Bonnie starts to speak once more, sympathy drenching each word. "You take grasp of what you want.” With that, she gives him a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, and left to find Damon.

As she walked off, Stefan's undivided attention returns to the dancing pair, his stomach dropping to what he witnesses.

Enzo's face mere inches away from hers…Although, prior to he being able to turn away quick enough, she looks back, and their eyes lock.

Emerald orbs, boring into cyan skies.

Before realizing his actions, Stefan walks forward, to where they stand. Bonnie's words chanting in his mind, take grasp of what you want.

"Can I steal this dance.”

With a smug grin, Enzo places the blonde's hand into Stefan's. "About time mate." He winks with the punch of the arm, post leaving to find a drink.

Once Enzo had left, the fear returns to crawling up his spine, leaving behind a trail of uncertainty and doubt. However, a substantial amount of weight is lifted from his shoulders once he spots the gulp she takes…At the very least, they are on the same page.

With a deep breath, he places his hand to hug the curve of her hip, and she responds immediately, with hers lying on top his shoulder…They fit effortlessly, as if peaces of a puzzle.

"So it's unnecessary for me to tell you how amazing you look today, right?" Stefan states, completely awed by the radiance that exudes from her, and the light which caresses her delicate features.

"Thank you," she smiles with a flush. "You don't look half bad yourself.”

A mellifluous chuckle escapes his lips in response to the wink she adds for emphasis, Stefan being amazed to the fact that she seems to be the only person who can make him do that. She makes it seem as if everything in the world is golden and splendid, precisely like her.

And for a moment, it's alright. They are simply Stefan and Caroline, dancing and laughing.

Though, all too soon, the memory of where they are, and what had transpired comes rushing forward. A screen of ice returns to stand between the pair.

"So, how is your mom dealing with being back. Has google made her go crazy yet?”

"Not yet," he assures with a small grin. "But I'll keep you posted.”

"I'm counting on it," she nods with an uncomfortable little chuckle.

Soon enough, the music stops, and the orchestra begins to perform a new song.

"I should go check on the cake and stuff," Caroline insists quickly, so to end this excruciating awkwardness.

Although, before she is able to walk off, Stefan takes a loose grasp of her wrist, making it so she turns back around.

“Just one more dance,” he pleads.

The blonde should have walked off, she should have declined. However, it is Stefan after all. There is no possibility that she would have ever been able to refuse him, of anything.

So with ease, they return to holding one another, and following the rhythm of the melodic instruments.

Nearly commanding himself from backing down, Stefan speaks out what he has been feeling throughout the weeks of their separation.

"I miss you.”

Caroline looks upwards immediately, shocked by his words, and the unambiguous nature in which he spoke them.

"What?" She inquires in a hushed whisper.

"Caroline," Stefan continues, determined not to allow himself be to afraid of what the consequences may bring. "I miss you. I miss being able to talk to you, and listening to you vent, and-“

"Stefan, I can't do this," Caroline interjects, overwhelmed from the sudden declaration.

"It's the truth," he insists.

“But-"

"There's no buts about it." Stefan persists. "I'm so sorry for what happened, and I will forever be ashamed in what I made you do. But I don't see a reason in this continuous division between us.”

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Caroline glares. "You didn't make me do anything. I'm the one who made you flip your switch. Everything that's happened is my fault.”

"No it's not Caroline. I'm the one who forced you-“

"Don't even Stefan!" Caroline exclaims. "Your hero complex is not going to take the blame for this. Everything that we did, is my doing. So quit it with the self blame crap your always playing”

"But," he attempts to retaliate, though the feisty blonde offers him a terrifying scowl if he dared.

A grin melts into the brunette's expression, amazed so completely by her.

"I love you." He declares without a thought…He hadn't realized when exactly he had fallen so completely for Caroline Forbes, but he has, and all he wants, all he needs is to be with her.

"What…" Caroline questions startled by his words. "Stefan you don't have to-"

"Caroline Forbes, I am in love with you." The green eyed vampire repeats in an even fiercer tone. "And it isn't because of any one reason. I love you because you were the one to save me back when all I wanted to do was die. I love you Because when I had amnesia,, you never gave up, and you were the one to remind me who I really am. And because, when Damon was gone, you were the only person who I actually needed, and wanted to have back in my crumbling life.”

Caroline finds herself speechless, unbelieving of what had just occurred, perhaps it is a dream.

"I love you because you are the one person that I know I couldn't live without. And I know I haven't been there for you like I should have but-“

"That's not true," Caroline argues with a dream like tone. "You've always been there for me. You were there when I was transforming into a vampire, and you were the only person there for me when my mother was dying…You have seen me at my best, and worst. From being an alfa, bitch, to teaching me how to be a vampire, and with me when I was acting like a sick, calculated cereal killer…Wow things really have come full circle haven't they..." She mutters as she stares off into her own little world, causing Stefan to chuckle slightly. ”But the point is," Caroline returns to her thoughts. "I love you too Stefan Salvatore.”

A grin, larger than life it's self, adorns each of their faces, causing them to appear a bit manic to onlookers, but neither pays any attention.

Their heads incline towards one another, their foreheads touching in the slightest.

"So what next?" Caroline wonders, still in a daze to what had just happened.

"Come away with me," Stefan answers with a loving sparkle to gleam in his eyes as he stares into her lovely cyan crystals.

"But what about your mom, and Damon. And everything that's happening with Elena-" Caroline begins to babble, her control freakiness in full effect, making Stefan love her that much more.

"That's all important." Stefan reasons. "But all I want is to be with you, and just you, always.”

"Always?" Caroline questions with a hopeful tone.

"I love you," is all he repeats to confirm.

"I love you, Always." She responds.

 

Rather than using a kiss to reassure the other of their feelings, despite how much either craves it, they pull into a warming embrace, reminding each other where this all began. Proving to Stefan, that the greatest of loves is always when you are friends with the person, rather than the opposite.

***


	2. Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in an instant, a sort of ease melts over you. Not precisely making you feel any better, but a sense of refuge, a feeling you haven't truly experienced throughout the entirety of your immortal life.
> 
>  
> 
> \--OR--
> 
>  
> 
> Request by the lovely Laurag92 » Would you please do one about Stefan/Caroline in complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving it from FF.Net :)

You stand there, before the place you've called a home for nearly two centuries. Sweat clings to your chiseled form, while you take in and out deep inhales of breath, each exposing your sheer exhaustion.

Today presented another worthless effort, no findings on your brother's whereabouts, nor any actual movement to face against your warped mother, and her legion of vitches. Nothing but an endless wave of defeat pulses through you, so with a slump of your broad shoulders, and a mask of indifference molded over your features, you walk across the threshold of your home.

And in an instant, a sort of ease melts over you. Not precisely making you feel any better, but a sense of refuge, a feeling you haven't truly experienced throughout the entirety of your immortal life.

Your oceans of green sweep across the room, embracing The beams of heat that seep through the wide windows that once had always been shut. You note that the rays of light are able to finally penetrate the gloom that has so forcefully clung to the room for so many years, and bringing with it a revived energy, much like the life that had once pulsed through it.

You catch on the comforting aroma of cinnamon and chocolate, and a subtle humming. As you walk closer to the kitchen, you catch sight of her.

In the simplest of terms, the girl is stunning.

The enchantress is clad in a coral toned apron, her endless locks of golden being coiled into a knot, resting atop her head, with only a few rebellious strands falling loose. Her salient oceans stare downwards upon the pot she is currently stirring, the peace of tupperware being occupied by some sort of hodgepodge of doe and spices.  
Without your knowledge, a grin of admiration and aw paints across your expression. You are utterly amazed by your best friend of half a decade, and lover of nearly a year, you being absolutely stricken by her ability to bring you out of your own drear, and immerse you into her seamlessly never ending light, with nothing more than her simple presence.

Though, your silent adoration is cut short once she turns around knowingly, greeting you with a playful smirk.

"Were you ever going to make yourself known, or should I start calling you my new stalker?" She teases with a slight peal of her melodic laughter, and craning of her brows.

"I didn't know you had one in the first place," you counter while walking closer, straying completely from the shadows that had shrouded your form.

Immediately, her vibrant features contort into an expression of concern. ”What happened?" She demands, leading you to take a seat.

You attempt to convince her that all is well, and you are simply a bit tired. Though your excuses are cut off with an angry role of her cyan eyes, and a sharp, "Tell me.”

"It was just a rough day," you continue to press, though your tone now conveys the painstaking guilt and frustration that you feel.

And with that, her expression softens. She gingerly lifts up your chin, and begins to wipe a cooling cloth across your face, her soothing breath tickling your lips.

"No leads on Damon," she reasons dispiritedly, despite the abuse the elder Salvatore had inflicted upon her.

"All the leads are dead ends," you divulge despondently.

"I heard," she concurs, while continuing to wipe away the grime on your handsome features. "Bonnie clued me in," she elaborates post taking sight of your questioning expression. "She also said that all the deaths had no real path, they're in just a bunch of random states.”

Your gaze strays downwards, ashamed of the truth of the situation.

"Add that on top of Lily's path of vengeance…And I'm just golden," you sigh in defeat.

"Hey," Caroline scolds while lifting your face once more, so that your eyes lock. "Don't you dare try to make this another one of your guilt spirals, none of this is on you. Your mom is a vindictive bitch, no offense, and Damon just lost the girl he thought of as his true love…The only thing you're doing wrong is working yourself ragged, and scaring the hell out of your girlfriend.”

Seamlessly, your grin is restored, and you place a hand over her dainty one, which is caressing your cheek.

"I'm sorry," you apologize sincerely, knowing how hard of a strain your family issues have put on your relationship with the golden goddess before you.

"I forgive you, I guess," she sighs sarcastically, prior to placing a soft kiss over your lips.  
"Now come on," she cheers. "I'm almost done making this cake, and you're gonna help me frost it.”

You chuckle slightly before you take grasp of her hand, and help in the completion of the dessert.

And for the rest of that night, you forget about all the threats swarming around you, and enjoy speaking of nothing more than mundane, topics and exchanges of loving kisses with the love of your eternal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought<3 And shoot me a request :)


	3. Romeo, Oh, Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is so utterly beautiful and impossibly endearing , that the only logical reasoning is that she had been woven together by man's ideal of what a true goddess should appear as. Due to this, Stefan doesn't blame the boy acting as her co-lead, for being such a train wreck.
> 
>  
> 
> \--OR--
> 
>  
> 
> Request » I would love to see the fact she's a drama major play into a scene with Stefan. Maybe they are supposed to meet or he's picking her up from school and she's running late because she talking to her professor and she comes running out in some period piece for something they were working on in class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving from Tumblr and FF.Net :)

He sits leisurely in the second row of the auditorium, surrounded by a swarm of vacant seats. A grin finds itself playing on the edges of his lips, feeling more natural than it ever had before, while his endearing gaze lies contently on the enchantress before him.

She is clad in complete stage attire. A violet toned gown, embellished with gems on her demand of course, hanging from her petite frame, and her long golden tresses cascading down her shoulders. She is so utterly beautiful and impossibly endearing , that the only logical reasoning is that she had been woven together by man's ideal of what a true goddess should appear as. Due to this, Stefan doesn't blame the boy acting as her co-lead, for being such a train wreck.

The college student is gawky, even when considering the fact that he is a mere mortal. He stammers through his words, while constantly running a hand through his fair hair, which only result in irritated role of the eyes by Stefan's girlfriend of nearly a year. Honestly, Stefan pities the boy, being able to hear the rapid beating of his heart, and catching the embarrassed flush coloring his ears, all the way from where the young vampire sits. Caroline Forbes may seem angelic at first sight, though the girl is painfully intimidating when she wishes to be.

"No, damn it!" A booming voice shouts while slamming the script on the ground. The pudgy man is so overwhelming, and demeaning, that Stefan can only reason that he is the director, a replacement from the one prior who had suffered…an accident…By stefan himself.

"For god's sake Lucas, opening night is three days away, and you sound like a blabbering school boy asking out his crush, rather than portraying one half of the most iconic love duo in all of damned history!”

"I'm sorry Sir," the teen splutters. "I've had the script memorized for weeks…I guess it's just harder to perform it than reading it.”

"That's because Shakespeare isn't about memorization, it's about allowing your emotions leading you to the words," Stefan chimes in before he even realizes that he is speaking.

"Yes! Precisely!" The balding director exclaims in glee as he turns to face the bronze haired boy. "You, how did you know that?”

"Ah, I studied Shakespeare for a little back when I went to Harvard," Stefan divulges.

"You Went to Harvard?" The man questions, disbelieving that the boy could have already graduated college, while looking so young.

"Yeah, but I dropped out," Stefan immediately adds, scolding himself for not being more careful.

"Ah, well perhaps you would like to show Lucas a better portrayal, yes?”

Stefan has no time to decline, as the man has already handed him a script, and is pushing him towards Caroline.

"And action!" He announces while seated besides Lucas.

"Let's see what you've got Salvatore," Caroline teases with a pixilated glint gleaming in her cyan irises, amused to her boyfriend performing alongside her.

"Right," Stefan mutters as he takes a glance at the paper, having already memorized the scene long ago. So with a clearing of the throat, he parts his lips, but falters once catching her gaze. He is so totally and completely in love with her, that it's almost surreal where they are, in each others lives. He has finally achieved that constant, that light that he had always strived in having…Little did he know that she had stood right besides him, reassuring him, and protecting him, all along.

And without even a thought the words spill from his lips.

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun!" Stefan begins easily, he has always believed that Caroline Forbes is the mortal embodiment of sunlight.

""Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" The brunette caresses his girlfriends cheek gingerly, reminding himself that she is actually his, with her neurotic quirks, and compassionate soul…She is his fully and completely, as he is hers, they are equals.

"You can touch my cheek anytime you want, Caroline assures him with a playful grin as she leans forward to share a kiss from her long time love.

"Brava!" The director shouts. "Now that is how you play Romeo! I want you to do precisely that boy," he barks towards the college student. "Well perhaps subtracting that final display of affection," he quickly corrects.

"Sir, I think you should give your actors a five, I think Juliette and I would like…To get some dessert," Stefan tosses a suggestive smirk towards the blonde.

"Five minutes? Don't you think that's a bit ambitious Romeo, I mean we'd have to find a place where they sell dessert and everything.”

"I'm sure we could even get seconds," Stefan chuckles, while leading the girl, garnished in a gown and all, out of the building, the echo of their cackles only left in their wake.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought<3


	4. Where Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written mid S6 based off of prompt "Where Are You"

***

 

The golden blonde sits upon her mattress, her sapphire orbs scanning lazily across the textbook in her lap, chemistry never having ben her forte.

The dorm room is vacant of anyone else, both her roommates, Elena and Bonnie, had left hours prior. Bonnie in the midst of some sort of important mission with Damon, and Elena needing assistance in one of her classes.

Suddenly, in an instant of annoyance and frustration, the golden haired girl flings the book across the room, her vampire strength being forgotten for the moment.

With a sigh, Caroline collapses back into her comforting sheets, wanting nothing more than to shut her eyes and forget about everything. Ever sense her humanity had been switched back on, and assisting in returning Stefan's as well every aspect in the young vampire's life has felt massive. The only thing keeping Caroline from going mad is her complete and unwavering focus on her schooling.

Slowly, Caroline starts to feel her lids becoming heavier, and is about to succumb into the tantalizing darkness of rest…Though is intruded on by the incessant wrapping against her door.  
The ocean eyed girl is tempted in merely ignoring the guest, though the pounding never falters. So with an exhale of annoyance, she opens the door.

Caroline is shocked once her gaze locks on to a pair of emerald orbs that she has become so accustomed to over the years.

"What are you doing here," is all she manages to speak in greeting.

"I think it's about time for us to talk," the brunette replies with his ever furrowed brows.  
"Stefan, I'm not really feeling the whole talking about my feelings thing ever sense they came back rushing forward." She informs void of any emotion.

"Caroline, I just want to talk…We haven't talked in a really long time." Stefan nearly pleads as he takes a step forward.

"Well I don't," Caroline repeats, annoyance drenching from each word, as she moved to shut the door.

"Caroline!" He exclaims as he pushes against the doorway, so it is impossible for her to shut it. "Please…It's just me and you.”

His emerald greens bore into her gentle oceans, and Caroline begins to sense her resolve start to wither. How incredibly frustrating it is for him to continue having such a hold on her, with nothing more than a meaningful lock of the eyes.

 

"Come in…" Caroline moves away, so to create access for him to enter.

With a confident smirk, Stefan follows the blonde into the dorm, becoming slightly intoxicated by the sent of vanilla, which always seems to cling to her petite form.

"So…" Caroline starts as she takes a seat on top her mattress. "What do you want to talk about?"  
Stefan drags over one of the spare seats in front of a work desk, and sets it so that he is directly facing the stunning young vampire.

"Caroline," the honey blonde shutters at the way he spoke her name, always making it a point to speak the entirety of it.

In past relationships, the guy would always make up some sort of little pet name for her, like Care, or Love…But not Stefan, never Stefan. When he spoke her name, it is as if she could feel the amount of compassion he holds with each syllable uttered.

"I miss you," he continues. "I miss us, before this entire thing started.”

"You mean before you found out about my feelings," she accuses . "You mean you miss how it was when you were mindlessly in love with Elena, and I was just your fun, goofy best friend Caroline.”

"That's not what I meant." He presses, an undertone of anger lacing his words.

"Then what did you mean!" Caroline nearly shouts as she leaps from the bed. "Because I'm sick of guessing!”

"I'm not sure," he divulges bashfully as he also rises to face her.

"You know what Stefan, these days it seems like you never sure about anything!" Caroline states with a voice laced in ice and silver. Shooting out her lips as if bullets, wounding and shaming the man before her.

"So I'll help you out," she cuts with malice. "I think you never liked me, not the way I feel about you. Not the way you loved Elena…I think you pitied me ever sense you found out, and you've been trying to feel something for me, just so we don't lose our friendship. The way you lost Lexi-“

"That's not it!" Stefan argues, interrupting her mid sentence.

"Then what is it Stefan? Please! Explain it to me, because I'm about done.”

Stefan freezes for a micro second, unsure how to respond to her last comment. "I'm about done."  
And in an instant he feels sickened of himself, that he was able to make someone as kind, and caring as Caroline Forbes, about ready to quit on someone she cares for.

Slowly, he looks upwards, so that their gazes lock on one another once more…And the words spill from his lips, as if they had always been there, waiting for him to allow them to be released.  
"Caroline, I don't know how I feel about you…But I do know that when we kissed I felt something I never have before. And I do know that when we had our humanities off, all I wanted, even more than feeding on innocent victims, was being with you. Just being around you made me feel stronger, and happier…”

"Okay, but what is that supposed to mean Stefan? Those are all pretty words and everything, but where are you? Where are we? Can we really just start something now, after everything that has happened?”

A lapse of silence falls over them, comprised of nothing but gazing at one another longingly.  
Let's go somewhere. "He suggests nonchalantly.

"What," She inquiries with a craned brow.

"I don't know where I am. And I don't know where we are. But I do know that all I want, that all I've ever wanted is to be with you. So…Let's go on a road trip, just the two of us." He grins in a way that he so rarely has before. A easy, joyful grin, one that makes his startling orbs of jade, light up, making a tugging sensation to pull on Caroline's gut.

"Okay," she breathes.

"Okay?" He mimics with slight shock etched into his expression.

"Okay!" Caroline laughs.

Without another thought, Stefan grabs her wrist pulling her from the room in excitement.  
"Weight!" Caroline snickers. "We can't go now.”

"Why not?" He inquires with slight disappointment, as if a puppy who's bone had been snatched from his grasp.

"Because I have a test tomorrow, and I have to pack and I have to-" Caroline begins to rattle off the reasons, prior to Stefan interrupting her yet again.

“Caroline."

"yes?" She laughs.

"Let's go now.”

“but-"

"No, no buts. You are a brilliant, immortal vampire. I promise you're gonna have a chance to make it up.”

Sensing that the blonde is about to retaliate, he lifts her from the ground, throwing her over his shoulder and walks out of the doorway.

"You know Stefan, this is getting really old." Caroline states, though in truth she is thankful for the fact he is unable to catch sight of the blazing blush that colors her cheeks, and the grin that has molded into her features.


	5. Let's Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written Mid S6
> 
> Based off of Prompt: Tumblr-Anonymous:..Ripper Stefan and Humanity-Off Caroline celebrating either Stefan's or Caroline's BDay... Just curious what how that would go

***

 

Silence colors the night air, only being intruded upon by the subtle cackles and chatter radiating from the celebration being held yards from where the pair stands.

The sky is dyed in a deep shade of cobalt, and embedded with the twinkling glow of starlight. Though, it is the full moon that drenches over the darkness of the forest, and spills above the peaceful pond. Light intermingling with shadows, so to create a wicked sort of beauty, a beauty which mirrors that of the pair standing before the pond.

He stands guarded, appearing as if at any moment he would be prepared for a brawl. he is handsome, incredibly so. With his brilliant orbs of emeralds cutting through the darkness of the night, and his strong features catching the interest of numerous onlookers, most would speak of the man as an adonis in actuality.

In contrast, She is petite, standing poised, emanating grace and danger, as if a leopard searching for it's prey. The girl is an amalgamation of some sort of long forgotten sun goddess, and an ancient princess. With a pixilated glint sparkling in her oceans of azure, and jutting cheekbones.

"What are we doing here Stefan?" The younger vampire questions in a drawl, and role of the eyes.

"Well I thought we could celebrate your birthday properly." The man responds with a lopsided grin, amused by her obvious irritation.

"So remind me why you thought I'd want to come in the middle of the woods, on one of the chilliest nights of the year?" She inquires with a craned brow.

"Because, it's not just me dragging you out in the middle of the night." He insists, as he points towards the direction where the party is being held.

Shock paints across the blonde's features, slight excitement glinting in her deep eyes of blue. "There's like over a hundred people their!" She exclaims.

"All of them are college students, and none attend Whitmore…So not to infringe upon your insistence of keeping a clean record." Stefan informs tantalizingly. He stands behind her now, his breaths tickling the nape of her neck, pushing aside the soft locks of golden. "I'll even let you get the first pick." He offers tantalizingly.

A chill runs down the young vampire's spine, goosebumps spreading in places she never expected.

 

"I never thought I'd see the day Stefan Salvatore would give up the first bite." Caroline teases as she turns to face him once more, attempting to shake off the longing she has for him.

"Well birthdays are special occasions." He grins cheekily, as he uses his thumb to swipe away a fallen lash on her soft cheek.

For a moment, the dark haired man is stunned by the utter beauty of her. With the moon pouring over the both of them, her skin appears a ghostly white, and her hair as if a curtain of silver and platinum. 

A timeless beauty.

"Well thank you," she smirks, breaking his concentration. "Though, I think I'd like to cash in for another gift." She takes a step closer, pressing her chest gently over his.

"And what would that be?" He questions slyly while leaning forward, so to meet the girl's height.  
Rather than answering, the hauntingly beautiful vampire wraps her arms around his neck, and presses her lips over his.

And for what feels as if infinite moments, they linger, hard and minty, dancing with soft and plump. And without thought, they begin to shed clothing. First his jacket, and then her shoes.  
His hands snake through her luxurious locks, and her hands rome up and down his sculpted chest, wanting to memorize each and every peace of him, just in case when their respective humanities are switched back on, this fling would be put to a halt.

His lips begin to wonder downwards, leaving a heated trail in his path. He kisses over her neck, and chest, though before his skilled hands are able to slip away her dress, Caroline pulls away teasingly.

Her head lulls back with laughter, the mellifluous sound pouring from her lips as if a golden waterfall, at the sight of the disappointment residing in his features.

Slowly, the golden haired woman discards the few articles of clothing left on her statuesque form, and jumps freely into the cool lake before them, calling out for him to join her.

With a bemused smirk and shake of the head, he mimics her actions.

 

***


	6. Stolen My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ever sterling I wrote   
> It's really...Not my best....And please take note that I wrote this right after S5 so there is a lot of nuance that I'm missing. Apologes

***

 

”Because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is looking at the ground."  
-Anonymous

 

***

 

"She's odd," is the only thought running through the young boy's mind when they first meet.

He sits alone on the bench, being the new student in a town where everyone knows everyone making it all the more difficult to be excepted by other children…Which in turn results with very lonely recess periods.

"Hey!" A girl exclaims from behind the caramel haired boy, and his gaze focusses upon the all too cheery blonde girl.

Her long blonde locks are tied into a pair of very meticulous pigtails, and she proudly wears a star shaped badge on her right shoulder.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she announces pridefully, as if her simple name would cause a beam of light to break through the barrier of gloom so obviously clung to his small form.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," he mumbles bashfully.

"I'm the kindness police of the week," she informs him, with an obvious undercurrent of pride. "And it's my duty to play with you.”

Stefan hesitates towards her extended hand, unsure if he and this vibrant Caroline would get along…Though, before he is given the time to actually decide, Caroline gives an indignant huff and grabs his hand, leading Stefan to the hop-scotch area.

 

***

 

The years pass on, and they grow older, as they cultivate the deepest bond either would ever experience. Stefan no longer judging Caroline for her loud personality, but instead, finds himself envious of her ability to radiate such a brilliant light, and being able to present such a warmth that attracts others towards her.

Rumors constantly orbit around the pair, their small home town of Mystic falls disbelieving in the fact that a male and female could be nothing more than mere friends. And the two find themselves chuckling towards the whispered gossip, both finding it sick to be romantically involved with the other, in any way at all.

However, it is the end of their senior year of high school when Stefan realizes that the thought of being more than just friends with Caroline isn't so sickening, in fact it is downright brilliant. So the young man plans on exposing his feelings to her, despite the fact that he has decided to remain in this small town to work in his family's business, and she would be traveling off to New York City by the end of the summer. A city of lights being blessed with the brightest light of them all.

Though, despite each opportunity he takes, the brunette finds himself just a bit to short. Whether it is due to the fear of her response clenching over him, or it is the fact that she always seems to have a million things on her mind while drawing closer to the end of her high school career, he never finds himself confident enough to tell her.

It is the night of their graduation when Stefan nearly forces himself to let his feelings be known.  
The party atmosphere is lighter than usual, the smoke being not as heavy may have to do with that fact, but it also must be due to the fact that high school drama, and stress has faded away officially. They are considered true adults now. Most of whom will be leaving their homes, and embarking upon a whole new peace of their lives. Perhaps the most important half.

Feeling the buzz of his surroundings, Stefan takes yet another shot of vodka, and heads towards Caroline, knowing precisely where the blonde would be.

The brunette slides open the door to the balcony, finding the lovely blonde exactly where he expected her.

Caroline turns around immediately at the sound of the door's opening, thankful to see that it is him, the only person she would be willing to see in such a state.

"Hey drunky," the girl greets with a playful smirk molding into her features. However, Stefan does not hear the words she speaks, but rather her.

The light of the full moon drenches over the newly pronounced high school graduate, permeating against her creamy toned skin.

In that moment, with her hair seeming as if silver silk, and her bright oceans of blue being the only true color of that night, Stefan feels absolutely sure in his feelings towards her.

"You okay Salvatore?" Caroline Questions, a bit unnerved to the way he seems to gawk at her.

"Me?…Yeah, I'm fine," the youngest member of the Salvatore family assures in-between hiccups, soliciting a laugh from the lovely blonde.

"I'm just celebrating the fact that I am no longer a high schooler, so maybe Damon will stop calling me a kid." Stefan attempts to explain as he comes closer to Caroline, so that the two are standing shoulder to shoulder as they both stare up at the endless night sky.

"How about you Forbes?" The brunette inquires. "Why aren't you going in there and celebrating like the party animal you are?”

"…I guess I'm not really in the mood to go in there and say goodbye to everyone." Caroline informs him in a pale imitation of her ordinarily enthusiastic tone.

And in an instant, Stefan takes notice of the small things that he is usually attuned to noticing about her. Like the dark circles that ring her eyes, revealing a night of sleep deprivation. And the way she crosses her fingers over one another, a tendency she has had sense childhood, to convey nervousness.

"What's going on Care?" Stefan inquiries, a sudden shift of seriousness taking over his posture and attitude.

"It's nothing," the blonde replies robotically. Though her effort of seeming fine is immediately negated by the slight ripple in her voice, revealing the actual fear she has acquired through the recent months.

"Caroline," Stefan crosses his arms, and glares down at the young woman, communicating all he needs to in the simple utterance of her familiar name on his lips.

"It's just…I've never been outside of mystic Falls by myself. How do I expect myself to go off living in some dorm, thousands of miles away, in some city that I've never even been to…In fact how do I expect my self to eve-“

"Care," Stefan interjects prior to giving the girl an opportunity to ramble off, as she so often does.

Hearing her fears makes it so that a current of guilt courses through Stefan's veins…How could he be so selfish as to worry more about letting his feelings for her be known, rather than actually taking notice of the fears she so obviously has for starting this entirely new adventure of her life.  
"You're gonna be fine." Is all Stefan could think of to say in reassurance.

"How do you know that," the neurotic blonde insists. "For all you know I could end up flunking right out of school. I could get shot while walking down the street at night. I could-“

"Yes, sure those things could happen." Stefan agrees with a shrug of the shoulders.  
“  
Caroline cranes a brow towards her long time friend, "You know you should really work on your pep talks Stefan.”

Stefan chuckles at her remark, but continues to speak none-the-less. "Let me finish Forbes," he insists, receiving a role of the eyes in response. "Sure those things could happen, but they won't. You're gonna go to NYU, you're gonna be the best damn drama major that school has ever seen, then you're gonna go off to star in your own critically acclaimed sitcom…And if you get shot while walking down the street…well that's why we have health insurance.”

Despite her even realizing it, a small grin etches into the blonde's features, her confidence being immediately restored by his simple words, he always having that effect on her.

"You really are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that.”

"yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He chuckles with a lopsided grin.

Caroline pulls him into an embrace, one that is a bit to long to constitute a simple thank you between friends, but neither minds. She wants to remember the strength he has held for her in the past decade of their lives, and the way he will always be the person she trusts the most in this screwed up world. And in turn, Stefan feels the warmth that emanates from her, the light, the joy. He takes in the sent of vanilla, which seems to be permanently attached to her skin. And he remembers the fact that he would rather see her confident again, than disclose his feelings for her.

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" Caroline mutters against his chest, yet unwilling to let go of her closest friend, her confidant.

"It shouldn't," he agrees. "We've still got weeks until you leave.”

Neither speak again for moments that seem to drag on for infinity, both clawing for the need to stay interlocked in such a manner…But eventually, the sounding of a truck pulls them out of the world that they had inhabited for those few precious moments, and she tugs away. She states that she should at least attempt to mingle with the friends that will be leaving soon, and he agrees. Although, he decides in staying on that lonely balcony, and cleansing himself of any thoughts of them as anything more than friends…Perhaps they were never destined for such a fate….Though before he could become to shrouded in thoughts of them never vein anything more than what they are, he feels a tug against his shoulder.

Stefan turns to find her before him, and in an instant, he feels her plump lips dance across his own.

"Thanks," is all the angelic beauty speaks prior to walking into the home.

 

***

 

The final weeks of summer come and go in a haze, comprised of no extraordinary events, or particularly memorable moments. The weeks were filled with nothing but the same. Days spent relaxing at their favorite little cafe, and nights partying with friends.

Stefan is the one to drop off Caroline to the airport, alongside the blonde's mother of course.

She makes him swear to call her each and every night, ensuring that the distance has no effect on their friendship. Stefan of course obliges, he yet being a bit afraid of the charismatic blonde.  
And for a while, the system works. They chat every night, having worked out the time zone differences. They still obtain the easiness their friendship had always had, sense that fateful day in the park as children.

However, soon enough the miles have a tole. One night, post months of the same system, Stefan forgets to call her, he being to engrossed in paper work. And instead of calling him with a spurt of rage towards his forgetfulness, Caroline also finds herself frustratingly writing a lab conclusion for her chemistry class.

That one night had been nothing more than a small blemish of their constant routine, however, soon those absentminded nights become more and more prevalent. And the two start to go weeks on end without nothing more than vague text messages…And the weeks turn to months, which soon enough become a year.

 

***

 

It has been nearly a decade sense graduation.

Stefan has become quite successful, partnering alongside his older brother in their family's dealership…Both acquiring a generous income. And he had begun dating a woman he had met while assisting her shopping for a new vehicle for her new life in the suffocatingly small town of Mystic Falls. Katherine Pierce is an accomplished woman, with a degree in political science, and a license to practice law. She's the type of woman, strong and beautiful, that Stefan has always been attracted to.

The forest eyed man is content with the way his life had turned out, wealthy and in a relationship with an amazing woman…Though he must admit, he hadn't felt joy so strong until this moment.

 

He sits in a small cafe, one he had habitually visited in passed years. He tugs on his tie, slightly anxious to what is to come…And then the subtle chime of bells ring, and she walks through the doors.

Obviously thankful for the refuge from the drizzle of rain droplets cascading from the sky, she gives a slight shake of the head, curls flying freely…She is Angelic. THat is all the man could think. With soft golden curls spilling over her shoulders, and eyes that yet obtain that exuberance that she had always been blessed in having.

Stefan doesn't notice her walking nearer until she is right in front of him.

"Hey there stranger." Caroline laughs, as she motions for the man to give her an embrace. Of course he does.

"Wow, Caroline Forbes in the flesh," Stefan teases a bit satirically as they pull apart and take their respective seats in front of one of the tables that frames the tiny bistro.

"Hah, hah, hah. I missed you to Salvatore." She smirks.

"It's crazy, it's been two years sense the last time I saw you…”

"Yeah, time can sure pass quickly, huh?" Caroline responds dreamily, lost in the revery, of a past life, where they had been the most crucial peace in one another's worlds.

"So Forbes," Stefan starts, wanting to raise the mood from being so dense. "What's the big news you wanted to tell me?”

"Oh, right!" The blonde exclaims. "Take a look," she smiles gleefully, raising her hand to present a diamond ring placed elegantly on her finger.

At the sight of it, Stefan's stomach drops…The ground being pulled from his feet, although he recovers quickly.

"Look out Care, there's a bolder on your finger," he mutters.

"A Doctor thank you very much." The woman announces with a half grin. "We met my sophomore year.”

"Wow, look at you Care. You go to New York and get yourself a little sugar daddy." Stefan teases.

"Shut up," caroline laughs, shoving his shoulder playfully. "He's actually really nice, and really smart.”

"No, I'm sure he is. If I were some doctor, I'd hang around NYU to find a hot drama major to."

“for your information, we met at a bar." Caroline defends while crossing her arms against her chest.

"What kind of damn doctor did you get engaged to Care!" Stefan mimics fear. "Doesn't he know how dangerous drinking is for minors.”

Caroline replies with nothing more than a bemused grin and small flush of embarrassment.  
"So how about you? Did you find anyone special?" caroline questions, steering the conversation away from her.

"her name is Katherine," Stefan states without missing a beat, almost as if he was attempting to challenge her. and prove that he's moved on from her as well...That is until he remembers that she never needed to move on.

"That's awesome." Caroline grins. "I bet she's awesome.”

"…She is," Stefan nods, only half listening…A habit that he had become accustomed to when ever near her. No matter how much effort he would put into it, Stefan's attention would always be divided between hearing her speak, and admiring her talent, and beauty…Depending on the subject manner.

"I've missed you," he states without taking a moment to think of what his words may imply.

"I miss you to Stefan," Caroline assures while placing a dainty hand over his large one. Such a tender touch, but at the same time meaning nothing more than love between friends.

But in this singular moment, it feels as if they have been thrust into some alternate universe, the one they had been in that night of graduation. A place where they are the only people, and life is simple, with no residual feelings of heart ache, or no conflicting emotions.

"It's strange, seeing us living such individual lives." Stefan notes in a monotone.

"Yeah, if anything, I thought we would be the ones who always were friends.”

"Did you ever think we would be more than friends…" Stefan asks timidly.

"Have you ever heard of the Soulmate Theory?" Caroline inquires, as if she hadn't even heard him speak.

"No…" Stefan answers cautiously.

"Well there's this theory where through all your lives, like as ancient greeks, or Egyptian slaves, or whatever…That you'd find your soulmate…But sometimes in one of the alternate universes…You and your soulmate lose your way…When I think of us, I think of that. Because if I wanted to, I could let myself love you, I could let my self give everything to you…But I also know that we aren't meant to last. That this time we both have to give up our chance, because if we don't, then the whole cosmic universe would be screwed up. And we'd never be able to find each other again….And I can't imagine a life where I don't even get to call your soul my friend.”

"You know Forbes,If I wasn't aware, I'd call you insane.”

"But you know I'm right," she declares, a look of grief plastered onto her disheartened features.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

For the remainder of their get together, they merely speak to one another of anything but their love lives. They talk of simple, unimportant subjects…Retelling memories of so long ago, and what had become of the people they had called their classmates. So alien from how they spoke in their youth.

 

***


	7. I Wish I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Request from Anon on Tumblr: "I hate you" Steroline
> 
> Written Super Early 7

***

 

With the blanket of darkness draping over them, and the seclusion they are surrounded by, Caroline feels as if they stand on the precipice of all that there is, and was. The fate of all they have ever known and loved lies atop their shoulders…All depending on the death of a single, warped minded lunatic.

Releasing a breath, the once buoyant blonde leans against the wrap-around fence of the abandoned cabin. She is thankful that the ragged five sum had found refuge for the night, though, she is well aware to the fact the little comfort they had stumbled into is temporary. once dawn splits across the skyline, they will once again embark on their travels across the wide expanse of the countryside.

Taking another swig of the tonic in her hands, the cyan eyed girl is thrust back to another time…One where she stood on another porch, with the overwhelming sensation of anticipation, interweaved with grief, lying just as heavily on her chest. Though, back then, the sky emulated a portrait of hope of what lies ahead, and a promise that she will walk to the other side of the mountain with little more than scrapes and bruises. A complete contrast to the gloom and chaos thundering up ahead.

Though, Caroline supposes that the most definite alter from all those years prior to now, is the presence of him standing besides her…Once upon a time she had foolishly imagined that he would always stand there, the one constant in a life filled to the brim with supernatural occurrences, and dramatic whispers.

The door of the porch creaks open, dragging the blonde out of her revery of long ago. It is only right that is he who walks through the threshold.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry," he greets, a pathetic looking bowl of soup resting in the hands that had once held her.

Caroline gives little more than a passive flicker to his direction.  
"Thanks, but I'm find," she waves the bronze haired vampire off, it yet being difficult to be in the same premises while constantly reminding herself that no longer can she allow her vulnerability to show before him.

Dissregarding her dismissal, Stefan sets the bowl on the table sitting near them.

"You know you could come in, Damon went hunting, and Bonnie and Enzo went upstairs, so that weird tension is gone." He walks forward, so that he stands side by side to the girl whom yet, and will always, hold his heart on her sleeve.

Caroline stiffens.

"I want to stay out hear," Caroline states bluntly, causing a sigh of defeat to tumble from Stefan's lips.

"Caroline, we're gonna find the girls. And I promise that Rick is fine." He swears to her with a level of intensity that she has become far to accustomed to hearing whenever speaking with the emerald eyed boy. What had happened to those long summer days where all they shared were secret glances that spoke a thousand words, and inside jokes that had always resulted in the crinkling of a nose, or glimmer of the eyes.

"I don't need you to promise me anything," Caroline blurts out, attempting to carry the facade of strength and confidence that she had once wielded with him by her side-either as a lover or a best friend.-

A sickening amount of triumph courses through the blonde once catching the hurt passing across his features. A bullseye shot on the boy whom she could have loved endlessly for all of eternity.

"Then what do you need Caroline," he pleads, an unprecedented amount of rage drenching his words. "Because at this point, I'll do just about anything so that you don't have to hate me anymore.

Caroline's eyes widen slightly, stunned at his accusation.

"Is that what you think I feel?" She questions with a manic chuckle collapsing from her lips.  
"Yeah, I do," Stefan affirms confidently. "And I think at this point you want to let it go, but your just afraid that if you forgive me I'll hurt you again-But I won’t-"

A pregnant silence falls between the pair, the twinkle of starlight permeating around them.

"Do you think I hate you? Do you actually think that I want to hate you.”

Stefan parts his lips to retort, though she never gives him the chance. Rather she grants him a sharpened stare, and an extra venom to her words.

"Well you know what, I wish I did! I wish I could hate you for everything. I wish I could hate you for letting the idea of what could have been consume you. I wish I could hate you for letting the death of a mother who had abandoned in you 200 years ago create a sort of vendetta against the deadliest vampire that either of us had every come across!" With every icy statement she shoots from her lips, she takes a step closer to the boy who continues to hold all she will ever need in the gleam of his eyes. Now beginning to slam her knotted fists into his chest.

 

"But most of all I wish I could hate you for letting me fall in love with you. And then just keep on hurting me over…" Slam! Her fist makes contact with his chest. "and over," slam! "And over again!" Before she can punch him once more, his hand takes grasp of her dainty one, his emerald greens boring into her bright skies of cyan all the while.

"Caroline, I will never hurt you again.”

And she wants to believe him. She wants to trust the sincerity beneath the intensity of the gaze that consumes her, and the passion drenching from his all too powerful words.

And for the night, she allows herself to do so…Slamming her plump lips fervently against his minty ones that she had longed to taste for so long.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeee let me know what you thought<3


End file.
